


Of freaks of nature & how they love

by beckling



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, So yeah, Underage Drinking, if you feel uncomfortable with that don't read, since he's supposed to be 16 in canon, technically underage for warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckling/pseuds/beckling
Summary: Warren and Max go to a Halloween party and they're confronted with the truth: they're weird, and they're in love.





	Of freaks of nature & how they love

Halloween parties weren't exactly Max's thing. Nor were parties in general, to be fair. She was indisputably the kind of introverted girl who never got involved with anything big - an observer in life, not a participant, that was why she liked to be behind a camera.

 

But that probably wasn’t the case with Warren. His chatty self would make him good enough for that sort of thing, and he seemed to like the idea of partying with others. The only obstacle was that he was an irredeemable case of geekiness and that he rarely (if ever) got invited to anything at all. Ouch. Max almost felt sorry thinking about it. But maybe this time would be different.

 

This year's Halloween party was being hosted in commemoration of Chloe, or so it seemed. The Vortex club had been shut down for good, and so Victoria, Juliet and Dana had taken it upon themselves to organize everything. Apparently this was an attempt at redeeming the school's name to the public eye, making it so it wouldn’t be closed for good or that subscriptions wouldn’t dwindle further: all the profit was going to go to the victim’s families as well as some charities. There was really a lot of thought behind this, despite how much Max wanted to be cynical about it.

 

On campus she’d been given an invitation by Dana. She still had no idea how to feel about this, until Warren ever so casually hinted at _maybe_ going together. Truth being told, with him around, she might as well be okay with it. She hadn’t left her dorms much in the past weeks after Chloe’s death. She only went out to meet Warren and Kate to take some tea and get her mind off things, but nothing more. Even if she had schoolwork to catch up with, the professors understood the state of her grief and gave her some time for herself. Kate and Warren had truly been her anchor, but despite how eager she was to go back in track with life, even with their help it wasn’t so easy.

 

She knew mourning was never a thing you could move on from so quickly, in fact, it took a ton of time. But she also knew it didn’t mean she had to keep living in the past forever. And so, when Warren asked her out, she decided to accept. He had been there for her at her lowest point and even though he knew it was still early, he wanted her to feel included among the living, probably. Max had somehow indirectly already revealed her feelings to him - much to his surprise - some weeks before, but things had stayed quiet and suspended ever since, except for a few kisses Warren had awkwardly responded to with chuckles and sometimes gifts. But at the same time it was pretty obvious he didn’t want to risk what they had by being too pushy. This was another thing Max found reassuring in him. Even if she felt the loneliest she’d ever been, at least she had him, and Kate, and this made her smile. So when the time came for the party, she could step out confidently and think that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

 

“Sooo… what about your costume?” Max had asked while hanging on his doorstep that night. She was dressed up as an undead character from a videogame she and Warren had been bingeing lately. Preparing that make-up and dress had been fun, actually. When Dana had learned she was going to pass by the party, she was so excited that she insisted on helping with the costume. She apparently loved sewing this kind of stuff. Remembering that time she saw a pregnancy test in her bedroom, Max had to wonder if maybe this was also a way to get her mind off things.

 

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t recognize me.” Warren jumped at her in an attempt to scare her, but he had to be disappointed by her unfazed reaction. “I’m Leslie Vernon! Hello? The wannabe psycho-killer from Behind The Mask?”

 

“If this costume is hinting at you wanting to become a psycho-killer when you grow older... should I run now while I still got a chance?” Max poked at his shoulder and entered the room. It smelled of bleach and chemicals. Painting materials were still scattered all around. Had he brought some of his science equipment here to create the costume? Talk about nerd dedication.

 

“I’d say I’m more of a ‘wannabe wannabe psycho-killer’, but yeah, running away from me is part of the script.” He dragged the joke even though she didn't get it and closed the door behind her instead of going for the usual hug. Max was almost offended by the deliberate cold gesture.

 

“That’s _so_ reassuring, Warren.” She shook her head.

 

“Hey, I mean it, that movie really was awesome! Can’t believe you haven’t even watched it.”

 

“There were all kinds of bizarre things in that flash drive of yours, I must have skipped one or two after I had my fair share of weirdness. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were an actual psycho by now."

 

Warren gasped as if genuinely hurt by that, shoulders dropping back in shock, but it was a good act. Max laughed it off.

 

“Oh, come on! What’s so wrong about enjoying some good ol' B movies? You should start dropping your prejudices already, Mad-Max.”

 

“Yeah, right… Let’s start by dropping by that party for now, Mr. ‘Wannabe Wannabe Psycho-killer.’”

 

Max was right, and so Warren had nothing more to do but comply. After picking up a few things, the two were on their way, side by side. It _was_ still kind of awkward to hang out so much, doing things that could be considered ‘couple things’ instead of just ‘friend things’, but they just hoped that they would soon get used to it.

 

Stepping out of the dorms, they were welcomed by an exceptionally chilly wind. Warren instantly decided to hold Max's right hand and put it in his pocket; she was met with unusual warmth and softness. Despite how much he wanted to look cool and ‘extreme’ to impress her, he really was a human shaped cushion, made out of kindness and love. To have someone who made her feel like that, small gestures of care, even when times were the opposite of easy; who allowed her to finally feel like a teenager again, and not some grotesque freak of nature: maybe it was about time Max deserved something like that in her life, after all the craziness she'd been through. And it was about time she let him know she loved him for that. So, before making another step outside the doorframe, Max tugged him closer and stole a kiss.  
  


\---

 

Warren hadn’t lied at the End of The World party when he'd said he could get drunk with only half a beer.

 

And maybe Max couldn't lie anymore either: she was having fun. Who would have thought Victoria could be such a great host? Blackwell could probably hope to survive a couple more years - plenty enough for Max to graduate, at least. Normally, Max was wary of these things. They could only be phony and sketchy - not to mention disrespectful. But in the end, she had to give it to them that this was done with good intentions. She had to ‘drop her prejudices’, as Warren put it.

 

The wiseman who’d given said words of advice was now slouching on her shoulder, barely keeping his head up.

 

“Hey, I think we better get back to our dorms. I mean, you’re drooling all over my shoulder.”

 

“What? No… Why? I’m totally in the mood for more partying.”

 

“Oh, please. Everyone’s been staring at you.”

 

“Cause of my cool as hell costume?”

 

“Because you’re completely shitfaced, and it's not even 11pm. Get a hold of yourself, dude!” She chuckled, but her scolding was serious.

 

“I’m not _that_ drunk, see, I can still spin on my toes.” He made a couple of ballerina spins, before almost falling down. Max had to catch one of his arms to steady him up, and sighed out of frustration.

 

“Alright, alright… I get it. Take me wherever you want, Super Max. I’ll follow as the super loyal sidekick who’s desperately in love with the hero.” He smiled widely, as if nothing awkward had just happened or escaped his lips. Max had to begrudgingly accept that she liked him the most when he did idiotic stuff like that.

 

This was supposed to be a ‘redeem yourself’ kind of party, though. But even so, beers and alcohol were everywhere anyway. Maybe Victoria would have to keep this a secret from Principal Wells, despite how it’s impossible to make a party without alcohol, even when it’s for noble causes.

 

Meanwhile Max had to lug Warren away, and he was _heavy_ , and _giggling_ to top it off. She wanted to slap herself for this but she couldn't stop thinking he was a really cute drunk. She thanked God for not having said that out loud, since she was starting to get tipsy herself.

 

The dorms were almost desert as of now.

 

“Hey, can you get to your dorm on your own, Warren?” She asked, sluggishly.

 

“I don’t know, can I? Do you really want me to walk off like that?”

 

“Uhm, yeah…? What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It’s Halloween! Come on! Are you sure you don’t want to…” He stopped, apparently for increasing suspense, “Know what’s underneath this mask? I promise it won't be completely disturbing. Probably.”

 

Max assumed he wanted her to take off his mask and reveal what was underneath. She sighed, faking intrigue. “Alright. Let’s see what you got, sicko.”

 

Wobbly getting closer, she took off the mask without much tenderness. What she found underneath made her break into laughter, even though to a sober mind that wouldn't have been that funny.

 

“Another mask? But why?” This time it was painted on his face, but it looked almost identical to the other one. He had this mask for the entire evening and refused to take it off, but _this_ was what was underneath. Max couldn’t stop her fit of drunken giggling.

 

“Of course. What sort of psycho-killer reveals their identity so easily? And now that it’s only the two of us, I’ll have to…” He started moving his weird weapon toward her neck, when he was interrupted by Max.

 

“Oh, shut up,” she leaned in for a strong kiss, shoving that sickle looking thing away, and before parting for a second, she casually added, “we both know you’re just a geeky cosplayer.” When she pulled back, she could feel her fingers tremble - maybe cold, maybe the embarrassment - her head spin and her heart pump a little faster - alcohol always did that to her after moving around too much, true, and that was why she always tried to stay put at parties.

 

So _this_ was what a drunk Max looked like. Warren couldn’t say he was disappointed. After they were done kissing, he clasped her hand firmly and started to drag her towards his dorm.

 

“Alright, time to show you who’s just a cosplayer and who’s an actual killer here.”

 

He was drunk. She was drunk with every new she took. They were both drunk, and there was no stopping this.

 

Warren’s room was as hopelessly geeky as she remembered. Not that it mattered now that she was taking apart his precious _cosplay_ , the pride of his little subculture.

 

“So let me check your costume better,” she slurred, on his bed. The smell of chemicals still there, but now it mingled with that of his skin. Warren always wanted to take the lead: typical of him, but he really needed to learn he really was just a sidekick and she the hero of the story. Still, since he wanted to make her feel as good as he could, how could poor Max deny him that wish? After kissing him until she was too tired to continue, she dropped with her back on his bed and let him do the rest, starting from taking off her costume, too.

 

When Max got rid of her bra in front of him, since he didn’t know how to do it and she wasn’t moving from her lying position anyway, that’s when Warren definitely felt blood hit his face. It was visible, despite the paint. Talk about getting out of his comfort zone, thanks to Max. He never would have thought in a billion years he’d get into a situation like this with the girl he liked, not this soon at least.

 

That’s when Warren started trailing soft kisses around her neck, then to her earlobes, collarbone and shoulders, biting them and sucking first as a joke, then seriously, and as devotedly as he could. Max had no way to keep a deep sigh of pleasure in. She swore on cutting her own tongue if something like “Oh Warren…” escaped her next. But he continued, only breaking for a second to ask if it was okay to go on, to which Max lazily nodded, eyes lidded at the sensation of his warm mouth on her chest.

 

That was it. That was the moment when she needed to cut her own tongue.

 

“Oh, Warren...”

 

“Should I… um… take this off?” He eyed at her last remaining piece of clothing, uncertainty and eagerness mixing well in his voice.

 

“If you take yours off, too.” An attempt at sounding cool-headed and teasing. Too bad she was actually melting inside and falling apart horribly.

 

“Alright.” was his stern reply. It almost sounded out of place how seriously he was taking this.

 

Getting rid of his pants, he wasn’t wasting any time tracing kissed down her hips now, and his fingers were shyly pulling at her underwear. It was _beyond_ maddening. Max shut her eyes and let the intensity numb her mind. “Christ, Warren…” Again. She started wondering what he could do now and-- oh no, he was already doing it, already so close to it. This was just the end, with no escape in sight. Everything about this situation was damning and put her on pins and needles now.

 

And so that’s how she eventually found out that yes, there was something he _could_ do with his mouth, and with his fingers too, and God was he doing it now, and how _great_ it was and how _good_ he was at it, and without much experience at it.

 

“Wait… do you have them?” she absentmindedly asked, and felt her face burn only after realizing how crazy that sounded.

 

And for a moment Warren didn’t understand, but when it clicked, all he had to say was “Yep,” and getting up (miraculously without falling), he searched around his messy bedroom until he found them, on a shelf. She could tell he was waiting for a moment like this, but never really dared asking.

 

Max had to facepalm when she realized he was too drunk to actually handle this. Since she was the more ‘sober’ one of the two, she wondered if just calling this off for today and try another time was for the best. Then again, she probably never felt hornier in her life, and she was really in love with him now, definitively. But before she could even open her mouth to say anything, Warren was inexplicably able to pull it off on his own; threw the box of condoms away in a sort of ape-like impatience, while probably using his last mental faculties to land it somewhere near his desk.

 

“So…” Warren scratched the back of his head before painfully asking the obvious question, “Are you…”

 

“Yeah, I’m ready. What about you?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Great. Go lewd then.”

 

“You mean, _Go Ape_ , finally?”

 

“Yep, if that’s what you really wanted all along.” Max rolled her eyes; her arms were circling his neck, as she stared directly in his eyes.

 

“Nah,” Warren breathed, descending now for another deep kiss that Max promptly caught and returned.

 

Max had to admit, she definitely freaked when it started happening. Her loaded head was so focused on the current sensation that it all seemed crazier than usual, more real and strange than ever. Nevertheless, she embraced the moment and clutched Warren’s back tighter. Their chests started to touch under the meager blanket they had for warmth in that unheated room. Warren felt this need for warmth, too, especially when he started to realize after a while how hot Max was inside and how desperate he was to grab all that away from her, growing increasingly needy of it. When his pace got faster and steadier, Max moaned, part because of the unfamiliar pain that started kicking in, and because his hand continuously slipped down her body in an involuntary gesture, cupping her neck not to hurt her but to feel her pumping hot blood and then somehow it always found its way to a weak spot around her hips or thighs - in one word, it was making Max shiver all over. He wanted to kiss her but couldn't, so all he did was aimlessly breathe close to her, and Max reacted by flinching and despairing for him. She felt as if he was taunting her. The smell of beer in his breath against her neck reminded her of her own drunkenness and somehow it only worsened the beating of her chest and made her melt. It wasn't like this felt good right from the beginning, but since it was him and the way he acted - it gradually became incredibly hard to deal with, and in spite of how much she gritted her teeth to keep from making weird sounds again, as she fixed a spot on the ceiling and gripped hard onto his curly hair, it was impossible, simply too impossible; after a while she resigned to panting his name repeatedly and whine out without restraint, until the both of them were too exhausted to keep being in that position.

 

For a moment they shifted around a bit until they were slightly more comfortable again, meanwhile kissing to keep a momentum, and it was hard to realize time was passing.

 

Not too long after, they were both close to an edge, where resistance was impossible. Warren first gave in and came halfway inside her, luckily the condom didn't slip at that moment, because he had no clue how to readjust it otherwise.

 

It was definitely messy how they both handled it and they were both aware of it, but Warren was wheezing for air now and had momentarily forgot how to speak or how to move anything beside his hips, while Max, who had come after him, she just freezed and didn’t quite know why she couldn’t feel her legs anymore or even her fingertips for that matter. Everything felt like under electrical shock or like ants under her skin were trying to tickle her and it all melted on the back of her head with a big heat wave.

 

Reluctantly Warren pulled out and then tried to get rid of his condom in the trash without tripping or causing a mess. He hurried back to Max, feeling chilly, and hugged her tight hoping she wasn't too in pain. He wanted to feel that closeness for a little while longer.

 

Apparently Warren still had no idea what to say or where to begin, even though a billion thoughts buzzed through his mind, so he stayed mute, staring into her eyeballs like a dog waiting for orders. “Weird,” Max thought, “usually he always has a line ready for every situation”. That was when she noticed he was definitely shaking, much like herself, maybe because heating was down at this hour of the night in the dorms, and maybe because of his adrenaline, but even so, he didn’t even do much to hide it.

 

Maybe Max didn’t feel like adding words either. Her first action as she had him in front of her like that was to start poking all over his chubby chest, his right shoulder and arm sticking out of the covers, only to finally adjust her head below his chin. She relaxed and started contemplating the nightly vision of Warren and his damp hair and his shaky breath.

 

She loved how smooth his flesh was against his muscle and how it was still packed with heat. Warren seemed slightly confused by this gesture as she traced her hands on his body but didn’t ask anything, and started doing the same on her, feeling every curve of her spine, downwards to her hips and upwards to her arms. He would have loved to kiss her again, but he was disappointed to see her hiding her face away from him.

 

Then he heard her snicker.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“It’s just…” Max returned to his level and distanced herself a bit, taking his face in her hands now, “I mean, I can’t believe you had that  mask on your face the entire time.” The laughter she'd wanted to keep in bursted now that the intensity of pleasure was still buzzing around her system making her feel lighter than ever. She definitely had never felt this giddy in her whole life, and this fact of Warren's goofy mask was what she found the most hilarious and entertaining thing in the world. At that point Warren couldn’t help giggling, too. Even though he didn’t find anything wrong with his mask, he realized how ridiculous the situation must have been for someone who saw it from outside. Not even his helpless geekiness could really excuse this.

 

“Well, you do know that  you still have blood tears and smudged lipstick all over your face, too, right? It makes you look like a banshee! You were really freaking me out at some point, Max.”

 

They both laughed harder now, though drunkenness was starting to fade away. Max shook her head.

 

“Why, thank you. We’re a perfect match then. Two freaks of nature.”

 

“That sounds fine by me, as long as you stay a freak of nature with me.”

 

“So I should stay in the clutches of a killer?”

 

“You better.”

 

He snatched her closer and started tickling her mercilessly. As if it wasn't enough, now her eyes brimmed with tears for too much laughing.

 

“Alright, alright, I'll stay! Just stop that!” Her stomach almost hurt too much to speak. Warren chuckled and stopped but threatened to start again for a while. Max decided this was a good time to shut him down with a kiss that seemed to have no end, since neither wanted to stop. Eventually, they spent the entire night like that, talking about anything and kissing repeatedly, too thrilled to go to sleep and too in love to let go of the other in any way. Just before dawn, Max sighed as she sat on the bed, before snuggling close and finally trying to catch some sleep, now wearing some of Warren's pajamas.

 

“Hey Warren. What I said before about being a freak of nature…’ She sounded serious after a long time of just joking around and having light conversation. Warren, sprawled on one side of the bed, wasn't expecting this. “I guess what I'm saying is that when I'm with you I can just be... _myself_. Not a banshee or some… strange phenomenon. I love you, Warren.”

 

She was so determined and sincere in her voice and gaze. Warren never thought he'd actually hear her say that, ever. That was their first 'I love you’ out loud. He would have pointed out then how he had no special credit in helping her, but none of that came through in the end. All he could say was the most obvious truth.

 

“I love you, too, Max. Like you wouldn't believe.”

 

“I would.” She jumped at him and covered him in kisses. “You believed me when no one did, right? So it's only fair. This is just as crazy.”

 

And she was referring to how much they loved each other, and even without mentioning it, Warren understood - it really was incredible. With a happy smile on his face, he gave her another long kiss, as the day begun to rise and the two of them waited for it to be another one together.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo. i think i did my part. this ship needed more *spicy* things happening, if you know what i mean, so i provided to my best abilities. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [jeez, this was meant to be posted on halloween, but i guess i got sidetracked. anyway it's never too late for shipping them.]


End file.
